Mis dos Angeles
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre dos angeles que atormentan a Saga de Geminis Yaoi


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es imposible que nuevamente me este pasando esto, por que? por que tiene que pasarme esto? si yo habia prometido no volver a caer en esto, si yo me habia prometido a mi mismo no volver a enamorarme, no desde aquella vez.

- Maldita sea - articulo al tiempo que me dejo caer en mi cama, sientiendo bajo mi cuerpo la suavidad y la frialdad de mis sabanas mientras me llevo una mano a mi cabeza - Por que? - me repito al tiempo que siento la textura y longitud de mis cabellos que se esparcen por toda la cama, pero es que el dia de hoy mi rutina no fue la de siempre, hoy sucedio algo que no tenia en mente al que se salio de mis manos, pues todos los dias despues de el desayuno subo y bajo las escaleras del santuario, para despues correr por el bosque cercano a este y llegar a la playa, donde medito por horas para despues regresar por el bosque hasta llegar al sitio donde entrenamos todos los caballeros dorados, despues de eso regreso a mi templo, bañarme, cenar y finalmente ir a la cama, para que al dia siguiente me encuentre con la misma rutina, rutina que nunca cambiaba o al menos eso era hasta el dia de hoy- ...diablos...

-------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba caminando por la orilla de la playa donde las olas se convertian en una fina capa de espuma con la arena de esta, buscaba un buen lugar donde meditar, mas en mi caminata pude sentir una cosmo energia, una suave y calidad como energia tan bien conocida por mi, y pocos segundos despues lo veo, ahi sentado en la arena en forma de flor de loto, con los suaves cabellos lilas onduleantes por la brisa marina, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo que hace al mover de su lugar una gran piedra enlamada y con algunos rastros de caracoles sobre ella, mas no podia gastar mi tiempo observandolo, debia hacer lo que solia hacer cuando me lo encontraba en el mismo sitio al meditar, lo que siempre me costaba gran trabajo pero siempre lo hacia con mi serena y fria mascara de normalidad, asi que me sente a unos metros de él, lo suficiente para darle su espacio y tener el mio sin llegar a perderlo de vista, pues admito que me sentia muy bien cerca de él.

Me fue dificil o mas bien me costo el tiempo habitual el concentrarme y cerrar mis ojos, pues en verdad disfrutaba de ver su angelical e infaltil figura, ver los gestos que hacia cuando se concentraba, cuando habia logrado su cometido o cuando algo se le dificultaba,sin embargo como era mi costumbre logre concentrarme, lo unico malo de cuando lograba esto era que nunca me daba cuenta cuando Mu se alejaba de mi, cuando este se retiraba y se iba de mi lado para continuar con su rutina, y muy pocas veces terminaba yo primero o bien terminabamos a la par, pero ese dia fue diferente a todos.

-Saga - oi su suave voz lo que provoco que mis ojos se abrieran lentamente para toparme con su hermoso rostro a escasos centimetros del mio, tenia aun sus cabellos sueltos, libres, jugando con el viento mientras me regalaba una de sus habituales sonrisas y yo colocaba mi usual mascara de serenidad e inexpresion-

- Que es lo que quieres Mu? - dije con mi frio tono habitual mientras este se dirigia a un lado mio para tomar asiento, yo lo segui con mi mirada que parecia ausente, sin embargo en mi interior no podía evitar sentir una gran calides por tenerle tan cerca de mi- No tengo tiempo que perder y lo sabes - volvi a decir con mi mascara de inexpresion mientras este sonreia amablemente-

- Solo platicar contigo, hace mucho que no platicamos - me dijo con un tono suave y jovial, mientras buscaba algo en su hermosa tunica blanca, aquella que tanta envidia me daba por las noches- te eh visto mas callado y alejado de los demas, mas de lo que acostumbras -me dijo con un tono que era una perfecta mezcla de preocupacion y suavidad- será acaso que otra vez es por culpa de él, no crees que sería mejor dejarlo aun lado, debes entender Saga que él no vio lo que eres en realidad - me dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombre, haciendo que en mi interior se debatieran dos sentimientos distintos, uno fue la emocion que me daba su cercania, esa calidez que mi cuerpo sentia, sin embargo tambien senti frio en mi ser, ya que él hablaba de aquel que me hizo sufrir tanto en aquella epoca de mi vida, desde mi juventud cuando le cuidaba de chico- no creo que Camus haya querido lastimarte como lo hizo - volvio a decirme, pero lo demas no lo oi pues lo recorde, yo siempre defendi al frances, siempre cuide que nadie hablase mal de él, siempre le protegi en la penumbra y el disfruto de varias sonrisas mias, mientras él solo me ignoraba o se comportaba como el mismisimo rey de los hielos perpetuos, él jamas me acepto, se fue a siberia y despues supe la razón, esa razón para no corresponderme, esa razón para ignorar y despreciar por completo mis sentimientos, era Milo de escorpion, despues de eso me prometi no volver a decir lo que sentia , no volver a amar, y ahora Mu estaba moviendo mas mi interior- Deberias ponerle atencion a Shura, tu bien sabes que él siempre ah estado al pendiente tuyo y que venera el suelo que tu pisas, vamos Saga eres un hombre que vale mucho

- Que clase de hombre soy?...tu bien sabes que lo que soy es solo un traidor, un hombre vil que peco contra su propia diosa, un hombre que dejo que un maniatico lo poseyera y matara a tantos - dije de forma melancolica, pues asi lo sentia, ya que si, yo mismo me habia dejado poseer por Arles, deje que él me manejara a su antojo con la esperanza de que alguien terminase con mi vida, esta desicion la tome despues de saber lo de Camus, me dolia recordar ese tiempo de mi vida, recordar como un dia desperte de mi inconciencia con las manos bañadas de sangre y el cuerpo de el gran patriarca a mis pies- solo soy un despojo de caballero Mu

- No Saga tu eres mas que eso - me dijo mientras le miraba de reojo- eres un hombre fuerte, valiente, bastante apuesto y un gran hombre - dijo antes de sonreirme dulcemente provocando que mi corazon latiera como si hubiera estado latiendo por varias horas seguidas- solo que no eres un hombre muy sociable, sin embargo eres alguien que vale muchisimo Saga, no deberias de menospreciarte tanto

- Creo que el entrenar a ese mocoso te ah arruinado tu vista -le dijo con un deje de burla antes de dirigir mi mirada a el horizonte donde podía ver como las olas bailaban, hasta llegar a perderse en la arena- Pero tienes razon en varias cosas, una de ellas es que mi mente ah estado a la deriva, concentrando mi existencia en dos angeles hermosos y distintos entre si, uno de angelical rostro y alas tan blancas y puras como el rocio de las rosas de castilla, mientras el otro mantiene su plumaje negro como la misma noche que me atormeta diariamente y es tan frio como los mismo hielos de la lejana siberia- dije mas para mi que para Mu, sin embargo el me hizo sabe que me habia escuchado, al levantar su cabeza de mi hombro-

- Uno de ellos es Camus cierto? - dijo en tono preocupado mientras dirigia mis ojos nuevamente a su figura, él se encontraba preocupado, lo veia en sus ojos, sin embargo habia sacado un liston para acomodar finalmente sus sedosos cabellos en su acostumbrada forma-

- Si Mu, Camus es el angel de alas negras y ...- lo medite un poco, sabia que no debia decirselo, lo sabia, sin embargo una fuerza extraña me indicaba lo contrario, aquella que me esperanzaba a tener algo mas que esa hermosa amistad que compartiamos los dos, ahora que sabia que el no me consideraba tan impropio- El angel blanco eres tu...-dije de forma serena mientras clavaba mis ojos en los de él, aunque mi rostro fuese inexpresivo, por dentro sentia que me consumia la emocion, el miedo, que me regañara mentalmente por ser tan debil ante esa hermosa mirada, yo y mi tonta esperanza se fueron tan rapido como habian llegado a mi ser, cuando vi su sonrisa dulce y tranquila a la par que este buscaba con su mano la mia-

- Saga muchas gracias por esto que me dices, me alagas de una forma que no podrias imaginarte .dijo de forma gentil mientras sentia el roce de su mano con la mia- pero... yo no puedo amarte mas que como un hermano -me dijo con ese tono amable y consiliador mientra sentia que caia en un agujero muy profundo, mientras sentia que mi cuerpo pesaba y se quedaba vacio-

- Eso ya lo sabia -dije de forma inquebrantable mientras me levantaba de la arena, dandole la espalda mientras mientras miraba a la olas que se estrellaban contra algunas rocas- ya habia pensado en ir a capricornio hoy, pero lo mejor sera hablar con Shura mañana mismo, puesto que él llegara muy cansado de su mision, pienso aceptarle al fin -dije mientras sentia como Mu se ponia de pie hasta tocar uno de mis hombros-

- Me alegro por los dos Saga -dijo de forma amable mientras sentia que su mano me quemaba el hombro, por lo cual decidi tomarla y bajarla de ahi para comenzar a caminar, con rumbo fijo a mi templo, ese dia no entrene, ni corri como lo solia hacer, solo llegue y me encerre en el baño para asearme rapidamente y despues salir-

------------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora que lo medito Mu no hizo nada del otro mundo, esto era algo que yo ya sabia, yo ya sabia que su cariño hacia mi era puro, yo ya sabia que me amaba como se ama a un hermano, y aun no entiendo como me pude fallar, como pude faltarme a una promesa y sobre todo como pude sentirme nuevamente como un colegial recien enamorado, como por pocos segundos senti que mi corazon latia nuevamente con la felicidad que latia cuando Camus me dirigia su azulada mirada.

- Soy un idiota -digo mientras siento que sonrio, pero no es una sonrisa de felicidad, es una de amargura, por sentirme ilusionado por un angel que jamas me iba a corresponder, en verdad no me se que es lo que me duele si esto es algo que yo ya sabia, es algo a lo que ya me habia hecho a la idea- ...Mu y Camus - suspiro sus nombres esperando que al salir de mis labios salgan de mi corazon de la forma en como se metieron a él, en ese momento me giro hasta quedar de lado en posicion fetal mientras abrazo una almoada- Acaso tu podras hacerme vivir? -digo mientra en mi mente aparece el rostro de Shura, si mañana sin perder mas tiempo ire con él, ire a decirle que si aun me acepta con gusto le recivire en mi vida, por que debo darme una oportunidad de ...de sentir, tal vez no lo que senti con Camus, ni lo que siento cuando estoy con Mu, pero puede que él me ayude, puede que el me ayude a perdonar y a olvidar a Camus y a su tiempo puede ayudarme a dejar de amar de esta forma a Mu y enseñarme que puedo llegar a amarle,por que si puedo combatir con un guerrero como los que me eh topado bien puedo aprender a amarle- Shura aun ...me aceptaras? -digo con cierta pesades mientras mis ojos se cierran esperando no soñar o al manos no volver a soñar con ninguno de ellos, de mis dos hermosos angeles-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo, aunque lo iba a dar de alta en la madrugada por mi tuvo una falla y me lo borro, lastima por que me habia encantado como me habia quedado en ese entonces, pues tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel, pues este es uno de tantos fics que se llevan un pedazo de mi.

Una persona especial me inspiro a escribirlo, pero eso no significa que sea una persona a quien no estime, si no que por lo contrario la estimo mucho y solo eso estima. como dice Saga los angeles son inalcanzables y uno se hace a la idea.


End file.
